Twelve Days of Xmas
by Rincon-kun
Summary: Xmas's getting nearer and the Black Order ain't the exception. Two bored, mischievous boys and a Grinch... Will they be able to melt his heart? To the Xmas Carol: 12 days of Xmas. Shounen ai, kinda threesome. To my friend Lore. Lalala !
1. First Day of Xmas

_F__irst let me say I did want to write this long ago… But the idea didn't seem to come completely to me and that was sad… And then…Lore-chan appeared! And she gave me the complement I needed. Thanks, Lore-chan!! n.n That's why this fic goes for you! (As the first DGM fic I wrote…and that anyone, never, EVER will read *whistles*)_

_This is also__ for the other people that want to read it. Shounen Ai, threesome… Don't ask…just read and tell me how you like it *lalalalala*_

_I do not own anything as you all already must know. Happy Xmas! XD_

**XXX**

"So, that's the deal, innit?" said the younger boy raising an eyebrow.

"Yup, that's it…" the red-haired teen drew a smirk upon his face, as he held out his hand to hold the other one's to seal the deal.

"And the one who doesn't make it…" started the white haired boy smirking too.

"…will have to pay and kiss Jerry instead…" agreed the other one shaking his hand with his comrade in mischief.

"This is going to be dead fun…"

"Yeah, especially when you get to kiss Jerry…"

"We'll see who's the one laughing at the end…"

_Let the games begin…_

**XXX**

The whole Black Order building was swimming in the holiday atmosphere. You could hear some of the staff members singing carols through the hallways, the tinkling noise of some little bells chiming, laughs here and there. You could also see the beautiful Christmas tree that was down in the main hall, decorated with colourful Christmas balls, garlands and an enormous shinning star on top of it. They were all happy…they were all fine…

They were so irritating.

The only one who didn't seem to be enjoying the festivities was Kanda Yuu. No wonder. He was always locked up in his room, lying flat on his back over his bed, waiting for Komui to call him to go to a mission and get the hell away from all the stupid Christmas stuff. The problem was…it looked as though even the Millennium Earl and the Innocence were celebrating holidays because every recent mission was so dull and easy. There haven't been important things to do…they were like taking a 'time off'…or so it seemed to be.

How boring… How damn frustrating.

Besides, that pair of idiots. He, Kanda, wondered what on earth they could be planning. Not that he minded much…he had never cared about them or their stupidity, but they had been acting quite strange, and, as far as he knew, it was only with him…

They had started doing weird stuff every time he was around. But they always acted separated. Strange, since they seemed to be such good friends. That was when Kanda started to distrust them.

"Hey, Yuu…where are you going so lonely?"

"Kanda, do you mind me helping you with this stuff?"

"Oh, come on, Yuu, we'll go wherever you want to…"

"D' you want me to get something for you to eat? You know I can ask Jerry-san anything you want…"

Certainly it wasn't a good sign to have them glued to your back asking that kind of stuff. They weren't that way. They would never do anything for you at least they wanted something for their services. Especially if it was Kanda we were talking about…

And it was even more suspicious when he saw one of them in the woods that surrounded the Black Order Headquarters trying to catch something up a tree.

It was one day while he was having a walk in the grounds he used to train. They were now white because of the snow that fell upon them and the cold air that blew made his teeth chatter. But he didn't care for that. All he wanted to do was to get out of that damn happy building, with its stupidly happy inhabitants, wearing stupidly happy smiles and singing stupidly happy Christmas Carols.

And then he heard it. A strange humming noise. There was someone else in the grounds. He turned his head to see where the humming came from, trying not to move violently so the person couldn't see him. What if it was the Baka Usagi or the Moyashi?

Kanda crouched and tried to get nearer. And he saw him. His well-known white hair that could easily be confounded with the snow that was falling. It was Moyashi alright, standing beside a tree. He was the one humming. Kanda frowned wondering what the hell was he doing there, staring at the top of that tree as though he waited for something to happen. Kanda's expression changed, curious, and stared up too, raising an eyebrow. He saw from the corner of his eye how Allen gave up, sighed and lowered his eyes to the ground. Then, the kid started walking with his eyes closed and Kanda just got out from his hideout when he wasn't able to see him anymore.

What the hell just happened?

He didn't want to ask because it would mean he was interested…and he was, in no way, interested in anything that had something to do with that stupid Moyashi.

But his human curiosity was too strong to fight against it, so he returned to the Black Order building to see whether he was able to get some information.

**XX****X**

He got to his bedroom, defeated. He didn't see Moyashi after getting back in the Headquarters and he wasn't going to look for him at all. Kanda yawned and sat on his bed trying not to think about Moyashis, trees or anything related to that.

He was about to let his back lie flat onto the mattress when he heard someone knocking at his door. He grunted, pissed. Who the hell could it be? He stood up, walked to the door and opened it up. Kanda saw no one outside and was about to curse somebody under his breath when he lowered his gaze and saw something strange lying on the floor.

The dark haired boy bent down, raising an eyebrow, still annoyed, but curious. It was a beautiful electric blue bird in an equally gorgeous silver cage along an abnormally large pear. And it also had a note pinned on it. He read it, way confused:

_First Day of Xmas_

_No partridge, no pear tree, but a bird and a pear._

_Hope you like it._

_S.F. No. 1_

_P.S.: I chose the bird to match your eyes. I hope you don't mind._

Kanda's orbs went wide and then frowned as his cheeks dyed in a bright red shade. He didn't know whether he was blushing out of embarrassment or annoyance. He just took the cage inside his room and shut the door swearing he would kill the one who did this as soon as he knew who it was.

Next day, he woke up with the sound of people singing at the halls:

_On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me_

_a partridge in a pear tree…_

He blinked wondering who they were. Everyone there knew he hated those idiotic carols… They seemed to want him to kill them with all their might.

Poor Kanda, he had no idea.

They were hinting him, nothing else…

But if he didn't het it, too bad for him. Anyways, as though that would stop them from having fun with Kanda-chi…

The week was still young…11 days were missing. What will his Secret Friend no. 2 will prepare for him?

**XXX**

_That's it for the first chapter *sigh* Ain't big deal, and I'll continue it, just for fun and also for my friend Lore XD__ I owe her this since last year n.n; Yuh, I know I kinda made Kanda look like a Grinch XD But I don't care. It is needed for the story's course XD Dunno if you read it, but if you did, fine! n.n Review please, if you want to *deep bows*_


	2. Second Day of Xmas

_S__econd chapter. Yuh, I know you might not have been expecting this to go on, but I'm sorry XD Oh, and there's nothing to worry about because there won't be going to be 12 chappies. That would be way too long and I'm not sure I would be able to write it all for this Xmas XD _

_I don't own anything as always._

**XXX**

As soon as he went down for breakfast, he let out of its cage the beautiful bird he was given. It left the Headquarters' building chirping cheerfully, flying here and there. He watched it twirling up above in the sky for awhile till he remembered he was supposed to try and escape from the Christmassy Spirit, so, he left immediately to the town.

But as he tried to leave, someone seemed to try to frustrate his attempt of passing unnoticed.

"Yuu, where are you going, huh?" his only tune made him gasp. He turned around just to confirm. Ya, he wasn't mistaken…

It was that Baka Usagi now… Damn…

"None of your business…" answered Kanda, coldly and continued walking to the opposite side of the place where that idiot was.

And, rather surprisingly, Rabi didn't ask anything else. He didn't even try to stop him or hold him back. He wasn't behind him either. Actually, as Kanda left, he peeked over his shoulder to see whether he was stalking him somehow but no… No trace of that bright red head, no hint of green or black…not even a wolfish grin…

It was rather weird…

But, was he disappointed?

…

"OF COURSE NOT!!" he found himself yelling at his own mind, defiantly. Then he flinched, embarrassed and went on to get to his destiny.

**XXX**

He walked around the town for several hours. Lots of people (mostly girls and curious men too) stared at him, confused. He didn't give a damn. He walked and walked and walked more, leaving his footprints upon the pure white snow covering the whole place's streets, thinking…

Who left that cage outside his door? Was it some kind of joke? He didn't know why but he had a bad feeling about it and he also was sure that it had something to do with that pair of idiots…

The white haired lad and the red-haired brat…

"Shit! Stupid rhymes!" he thought in rage, as a vein popped onto his forehead. He closed his eyes and opened them up again. Oh, yeah, both of them were already driving him crazy and the damn festivities weren't helping much either… Kanda tugged his face deeper into his coat and hid his cold hands into his pockets too to protect himself from the cold air that blew right at him. The sky announced there was going to be more snow till Christmas. The ebony haired exorcist's eyes would've killed anyone if they were guns. Everyone tried to avoid his gaze and he tried to ignore them as he let himself through the village people. But suddenly, he couldn't help but to watch a certain individual that ran behind a pair of turtle doves. I mean, it was hard not to look at him, with that bright red-head contrasting the snow's pureness and that bandana that reminded him slightly of…

And then he blinked, misbelieved, closed his eyes hard, shook his head and opened them up again.

No…he disappeared. He must've been seeing things. There was no way…he saw him staying back… He made himself sure of…

Jeez, he ought to see a doctor. Those two were already getting on his nerves.

And so, he decided to come back as he thought he had to rest for a while.

Yeah, sure…

Once he got to his bedroom at the Order, he found the very same pair of turtle doves flying all over it and a note on his bed's pillow that said:

_Second Day of Christmas _

_A pair of turtle doves. I was able to find them! _

_May you New Year be full of prosperity and __**love.** Mostly the last one._

_S.F. No. 2_

_P.S.: I didn't put them in a cage as you seem to like them being free._

And as if this wasn't enough, he heard again someone's voice singing right outside his bedroom:

_On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me_

_two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree._

"Chih..." Something weird was going on there and he was going to find out what was it.

**XXX**

_Second chapter as I said before. Quite short and I don't mind, actually… More RaYu than Yullen anyways and I'm happeh because of that XD (Happy, Kuro? Cuz I am indeed XD). Next chappies will be larger and will be talking about more than just one day per chappie, so… *lalalala* Merry early RaYu Xmas to you all! n.n *hands you chocolates, candies and DGM plushies*__ Why RaYu? Because I love that pairing! XD Review if you feel the need to do so XD I'd love to know whether you read it or not XD_


	3. Days 3, 4 & 5

_Third chappie. Jeez, this is getting longer, innit? No worries, it won't be much XD Just three more days XD__ Well, in this chappie XD I know, today's Xmas…and I'll still be missing 7 days. I don't care, anyways, as though much people are reading this. I've only got one faithful reader XD And I'm pleased with you, so there's no problem at all *-*_

**XXX**

The next days were all alike. Every single damn morning or sometime through the course of the day, he found himself surrounded by stuff…but he kind of started thinking those people liked birds or something like that and that it was getting harder for them to find the right stuff to keep up with the weird carol. By that moment he had understood what was it about…And they were starting to send him rather weird stuff… For example, the 3rd day, S.F. No. 1 gave him 3 hens with small black berets on top of their heads and French flags on top of them. The note said something like this:

_Joyeux Fête du Noël!_

_Third Day of Christmas_

_I couldn't find three French hens, so I brought three hens from France._

_They look cute, don't they?_

_S.F. No. 1_

For the fourth day, he was about to take his usual take-me-away-from-Christmas walk at the Headquarters' grounds again when he saw four birds coming to him out of nowhere in a sudden, unexpected, strange breeze. It wouldn't have been bad at all if the freaking feathered balls weren't so keen on singing and following him wherever he went. And they only seemed to be satisfied till they performed their whole song (which turned out to be quite nice) to him. After doing so, they left, giving him another note:

_Fourth Day of Christmas._

_Four calling birds. Singing more like, actually…_

_Well trained, aren't they?_

_Hope you enjoyed the melody. Composed it just for you._

_Nothing to do against you own beauty, of course._

_S.F. No. 2_

That day his cheeks went redder than ever and his usual frown grew deeper as he tore the note apart. But, he didn't even know why he did such thing. After all, it had been a nice compliment…

The fact was he couldn't stand them playing that way with him. There had to be a way to make them say all they were doing to have fun with him. Meanwhile, he'd keep receiving all the stuff they'd give him, to keep everything calmed till he decided what he would do.

But, damn, most of the things were useless to the core. The worst was their quantity increased as days passed by.

By the fifth day, he already knew which one of them both were S.F No. 1 and S.F. No. 2 (actually, he just confirmed his assumption) and it was because of the gift that the person in turn gave him.

He was at the canteen, waiting for his soba to be prepared. His fingers drummed, unconsciously, the melody he heard last day from those birds' beaks as he hadn't been able to take it off his head till Jerry finally gave him his sacred and delicious meal based on noodles. Kanda was about to set off with his tray when he realized there was something wrong on it.

And he let the cook know…

"Oi…" he called Jerry. The man turned and watched him, inquiringly. "What are these doing in my tray?" and he pointed the five onion rings that rested on a small plate, next to his noodles.

"Huh? Oh, now I remember!" and instead of answering his question, Jerry gave him another note and said "Have a nice meal!"

"Who the hell told you to do this?" asked Kanda, grumpily, without reading the note.

"I won't be telling you. It's a secret. All I ca say is that it was a wonderful, sweet, well-mannered young gentleman…" answered the Indian as he sighed in delight, and started humming the same stupid Twelve Days of Christmas Carol. Kanda took his tray and seated on a lonely table, away from everyone. Once there, he finally read the note:

_Fifth Day of Christmas_

_Sorry, I'm poor. I couldn't afford the 5 golden rings on time._

_Instead, here are 5 fried onion rings. _

_They've got a nice golden colour too. I wanted to eat them, but they were for you._

_S.F. No. 1_

"Baka Moyashi…" he mumbled to himself. Then he had been right: Moyashi was No. 1 and that Baka Usagi was No. 2. Moyashi gave him the 1st, 3rd, 5th days and he would also give him on the 7th, 9th and 11th; as for the Baka Usagi, his days were the 2nd, 4th, 6th, 10th and 12th.

So that was the plan. The problem was he didn't know that whole stupid carol, so he had no idea of what they would be giving him then…at least to be mentally prepared so that their weird presents wouldn't surprise him that much…

And to think…that there were still seven more days to go… Why the hell were they doing this? And most important of all: why with him?

He had just found out part one of their evil plan…

He still didn't know the most important thing of the whole game. The one that was the goal to achieve… The jewel of the Crown they were supposed to get…

Let's see what happens next.

**XXX**

_Finished, third chappie. I think you can tell which pairing I'm emphasizing the most! XD Mwaahahahahaha! XD Anyways, here it was. Wanna review? Pretty please?_


End file.
